


The Teenager and the Ghost

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [30]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't take it too seriously, Gen, Poetry, Something I just wrote for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short poem about a teenager who get involved with a ghost.





	The Teenager and the Ghost

See the running of the teenager,  
I think he's angry at the old stager.

He finds it hard to see the shark,  
Overshadowed by the awesome watermark.

Who is that soaring near the monkey?  
I think she'd like to eat the zinky.

She is but a friendly ghost,  
Admired as she sits upon a droste.

Her charming car is just a fish,  
It needs no gas, it runs on soap dish.

She's not alone she brings a bear,  
a pet wolf, and lots of child care.

The wolf likes to chase a chicken,  
Especially one that's in the ricken.

The teenager shudders at the light car  
He want to leave but she wants the boxcar.


End file.
